


oh, Berlin.

by doohans



Series: champagne supernova. [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doohans/pseuds/doohans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't spend the rest of your life running away from people. You can try and promise them a better future without you, it just won't happen. Bits of memories compiled from Montgomery Scott and how he tries to forget Leonard McCoy (only to have him show up in his life later).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (prologue) courage of stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_georgia_peach (the_company_of_thorin)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweet_georgia_peach+%28the_company_of_thorin%29).



> I have a partner I'd like to dedicate this to, sweet_georgia_peach. She and I often bounced ideas off of each other over Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott's far underrated ship. She is the Bones to my Scotty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a beginning.

Within the span of the past forty years, they’ve met but parted on various terms.

Let’s recount. 

The first? David McCoy contacted the Scott’s in 2227, urging them to come and visit the new baby. So that’s what they did. Monty was only four at the time, and he was terrified because taking the shuttle across the Atlantic ocean was a terrifying concept. 

He grew to like it after an hour of being on it, staring at the parts of the shuttle in awe. 

They stayed for a few days, and within that time Monty saw the baby. He wasn’t old or strong enough to hold him, but he did grab a few boxes to stand on–to look into Leonard’s crib. 

"His name is Leonard. Leonard Horatio McCoy," Len’s mom stepped into the room and patted Monty on the shoulder, before cautiously crouching down to Scotty’s own level. "You ever had a sibling?"

Monty shook his head, looking somewhat disappointed. “I think I will, maybe.”

"You want to spend a few minutes talking to him?"

"He won’t talk back."

"But maybe he’ll wake up!" 

She left the room, and Monty sighed. 

"Hi there wee baby."

Leonard opened his eyes, only a little bit and started to cry. This only sent Monty into a panic–thinking he did something wrong. His mom came in and just picked up Len, mentioning it was feeding time. 

At least that was a little bit of clarity. 


	2. light carries on.

Years passed, and Monty grew lonesome. No one at school wanted to talk to someone who was a genius, who sat in the back and answered everything right. No, he only got beaten by some of the bigger kids and there was nothing more embarrassing than that. So he shut up; kept his logic to himself. Kids were mean, but he was smarter than them and he could go anywhere in the world. He could be an engineer, like almost every Scott was. 

Montgomery was only nine, when he met a young Leonard McCoy. David, Leonard’s dad, and the young child himself went to Aberdeen–to meet up with Monty’s granddad. 

David and Monty’s granddad talked and left Monty to just sit alone on one of the swings. Figured they would meet in a recreational park, somewhere boring. Could’ve been worse though, the young Scot mused. Leonard pulled himself on the swing and tried pushing himself. 

"Need a hand?" Scotty asked, peering over at the young McCoy, only to be received with a nod. Monty grinned and hopped off his own–only to go push the stranger. He hadn’t met him before, so he was rather confused as to why a father and son from Atlanta showed up on his doorstep, with the son hiding and nervously checking out the young Scot from behind his father’s legs. 

Pushing lightly, Montgomery gave him simple instructions: tuck your legs in when in reverse but extend when you’re going forward. It’s how you got to be the highest, and fastest. 

"Higher! Higher!" Leonard kept yelling, with laughter in his voice. 

After a while, they did hit the rest of the playground before eventually hanging out in the top, right near the slide that was a good fifteen feet to hit the gravel. 

This was the start to their friendship, and the visits kept coming. 

They’d go biking, through the hills before crashing on them and tackling the other; trying to wrestle. Leonard kept sitting on Montgomery, kept making it difficult. They’d outrun all the bullies, Monty often helping him onto his bike and biking as quick as they could back to his house. 

"Monty, what’dya want to be when you’re older?"

"An engineer, what ‘bout you Leo?"

"I want to be a dad!" Len exclaimed, attempting to be like his father. 

"Really?"

"I wanna have a family, and I want to be happy. Monty, you want to be a part of my family?"

"I thought I already was!"

That night was the last night they saw each other for six years. 

The shuttle from Aberdeen to Atlanta crashed before they hit Georgia. Leonard and David got out alive, with a few scratches that could be maintained with bandages. Nothing that was too severe. 

It developed a fear in Leonard, though. That it was only going to crash whenever he would go on it next. 

Monty didn’t hear back from Len, and when David came–he looked everywhere for Len, thinking that he was going to be with him. David, somberly, had to explain that Len was terrified of the shuttles after a tedious accident; that he was having nightmares. 

It still didn’t get rid of the thought that Len hated him; that he did something wrong and that he was once again, friendless. 


	3. could help but ask.

Monty remained friendless for four years, before his grandfather suggested that they ought to visit Atlanta. At first, he remained hesitant; that he'd have the door slammed the door on his face, telling him to go home. And for a eighteen year old being told that a thirteen year old hated him despite their early stages to friendship as kids: well, he wouldn't really be able to deal with that properly. 

Except that wasn't the case... 

Unless he was properly faking it. He could've been–but from what he was seeing, it wasn't it. He was embraced with a proper hug, one that made him freeze. 

They attended a local county fair, one that Len was entered in to show horses. He kept trying to convince him to at least touch the horse—that it wasn't going to bite him. Of course, he'd refuse and tell him he'd make it up to him some how. 

As the day progressed and the evening came, Len informed him of his night off and how he wouldn't mind spending the night with him. This later progressed to them sitting up on a ferris wheel, and while they were close to the top, the ride stopped. 

At first, it could appear normal but the ride operators were nowhere to be found. 

"I betcha I could fix it if I was on the ground." Monty murmured, a slight shiver running through his back due to the chilled Georgia air. He received a good chuckle from that, and Len looked terrified all the least. "The ride isn't going to break, promise you that we're not going to fall to our deaths."

"—how could you tell?" Len asked quietly, making it impossible to hear him due to all the other carny games. 

"Because it's secure."

"Oh."

"Ye'h."

There was a few good minutes of silence between them, making it awkward for Monty to ask. 

"Never seen the fireworks from up here–"

"Why d'you hate me so much?" It was a quiet question, and Scott wasn't even sure that McCoy heard him. 

"Wait, what?" Lips pursed and a look that almost represented a ghost, Len tried to turn so he could face him. 

"What did I do that was so wrong for you to just leave me alone? That you never came back to Scotland for?" His frustration was coming to the surface, nostrils flailed and almost yelling. 

"Woah, _woah, **woah,** _Monty! I don't hate you! Could never hate you!"__

"Then why did I get the cold shoulder for a solid five years?"

"Why did–did my dad not tell you about the shuttle crash?"

"Wait, wee McCoy; what?"

"Y'know, it's always good to get two sides of the story, idiot. When my dad and I were coming back from Aberdeen, we were almost in Atlanta, almost. Then the shuttles engines gave out and it crashed. My dad and I were lucky, the others...not so much."

"...Uh."

"If you seriously think I hated you, you're wrong. I just didn't want to risk it, thought I was going to die if I got on one again. Could never hate you though, would never."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Monty."

"No, I'm sorry for exploding like that. When's the fireworks?"

He was trying to change the subject as quickly as he could, trying to just – drive away from the topic because he didn't want to let Len or himself linger on it. 

The ferris wheel jolted forward a bit and this time, Montgomery clutched onto what was in his hand. The ride startled him and then he realized how tight of a grip he had on Leonard's hand. 

"Shit, sorry - really didn't mean to."

"Mistakes happen."

Leonard leaned into the Scot and Monty draped an arm over his shoulder. From the booth behind them, Monty could hear the snickers but he didn't pay too much mind to it. 

When they both got back to the ranch, they shared Leonard's room. Monty offered to sleep on the floor when Len suggested that they take all the comforters and just make a bed on the floor for the both of them and sleep in sleeping bags—tell stories. 

They were asleep for less than five hours before Len shook Monty awake. 

"Hey, Monty - wanna show you something. C'mon, old man."

Monty argued against it when he saw the time, but Len dragged him out of the house. They threw on light coats and tried to avoid stepping in any mud that could ruin Monty's only pair of pajamas he brought over. 

Len tugged Monty to sit down with him, and they waited. Waiting for the sun to come up. 

They entered this clearing and god, it was like a painting. The sun hit in all the right ways and Monty was in awe. Leonard commented about how he'd sneak out in the morning, before helping out--how he'd do it every early Sunday morning. 

Monty had to leave later that day, but it got him to think about attending a University out in Georgia. 

He didn't mind moving from Scotland to spend some more time with Len. 


End file.
